Talk:Nóngyè
Marcus, is this town's name etymologically "farming" or is "Farming" another name? If the first one is the case, it should not be in the introductory sentence, cause it's misleading :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : I think Cadaro fixed it on what you meant. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marcus, do you think you might wanna work on the tow seal ad flag? I ws thinking maybe we could go with something like a Japanese seal, perhaps. HORTON11: • 13:52, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It's Chinese :P i don't know if they do the same though. I can't make an actual seal, if you have a program or generator i'll work with it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well it''s not like it'll be a bid deal if we use them, plus we can add chinese characters instead. And sorry, I just use MS paint. HORTON11: • 13:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC)'' They still look very professional. I can't make those though xD...this was the best I could come up with... Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:19, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Mmm.. Looks... OWTB-made.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Haa it is :P Not at all at the standard left behind by Kunarian, Ferenc, or the orginial Admins. I'll either wait for one or just use that. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:30, June 26, 2013 (UTC) @Oos: I would really need a Svârjë-template if I'd react to that comment :P ::::: --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:31, June 26, 2013 (UTC) then create one :o :::::: Svârjë! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Svârjë! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:45, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Should this discussion become something like this discussion? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It shouldn't, but it probably will :P SvârjË! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::The "ë" shouldn't be capitalised either Svârjë! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Tss.. You just not good enough to create your own spelling... SvârjË!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::That takavíhki capitalisation reminds me of Klingon, which in my opinion doesn't look very nice Svârjë! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) This is not intended to be an insult :P :::::::::::::Hahaah, no then it would be like vWeoieERGkjwiew or summink :P SvârjË! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::SvArjE'! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You just scared me :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::By imitating Klingon? :O 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Okay :P So which language should I then imitate? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Another :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Σβαριε! :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::No!! Not cypriotic :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Сваре! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::No!!! Not Cyrillic Swedish :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:42, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::The linguistic confusion of this conversation seems to me more appropriate for Burenia than for Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::: :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Oos: Szvárje! @Tåpas: Svârjë è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not Hungarian!!! No!!! :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Schwärzche! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ah.. Schweitzerdeutsch, that's better :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Zwaerje! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Limbolanguage! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sverige! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Norwegian!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You're kidding :P Şvâriă! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:27, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ovetabiânã! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IsiSvarje! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Zulu or Xhosa or whatever language the Righow village black guy speaks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IsiSvarje! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The language the black guy does not speak :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ŝvarjo! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I thought you were imitating languages? Not linguistic systems such as Esperanto :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Conlangs are also languages :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Languages naturally have irregularities, therefore, Burenian and Oshenna are languages, Esperanto and Volapük are not :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: *svr̥jeh₂! 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Proto-Indo European! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:45, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm good è --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::SVARIĒS! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Latin or somekind of capitalized Baltic? :P --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:15, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Latin :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'll make the seals and flags, then. I have some nice ideas but you'll need to give me a bit of time. HORTON11: • 14:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Seal We use seals in Lovia, not coat of arms. So that's why I made one. HORTON11: • 14:03, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeh but beaverwick has a triangle, a triangle. Maybe the settlers didn't know it yet? The circle one isn't even cut out correctly it's lobsided. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) But Beaverwick still has a seal. A coat of arms =/= a seal, so that's something we have to correct. HORTON11: • 14:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The Beaverwick page says: Trivia: Beaverwick is the only place in Lovia to have a triangle as seal. So let's keep that. Wabba The I (talk) 14:19, June 27, 2013 (UTC)